Group C
by K. Croxall
Summary: She wakes up in the SO-CALLED box with no memory of her life.
1. Chapter 1

It felt like I was drowning. I spit water out and stood up. I soon after was shot down by the momentum of this metal _box_. Then the box hit the top of the rail. I saw the light show through the tiny holes. I spotted about fifteen or so faces staring  
back at me. My face was probably hilarious because the sun was to bright. This man jumped down and opened the top of my cage. Helped me out. I then sprinted as fast as I could away from them. "Green bean!" I heard someone yell. _Why the heck would they be thinking about green beans? Wasmy face THAT ugly?_ I  
thought.

I wasn't thinking so I ran almost face first into this hundred or so foot tall wall. I stopped in my tracks. It took three seconds for the rest of the strange people to catch up with me.  
"Huh. She would make a great runner!" I heard someone else say.

"Wh... what is this place?" I said. All out of breath.

"That is a wall." Someone said

 _No kidding._ I said as I turned around.

"C'mon. Lets get you settled" I followed the rest of the people.


	2. Chapter 2

The strange people I heard them callthem selves "Gladers" ButI don't care.  
"Green bean, this is Krystal. My number two." The man said.  
She just sort of glared at me and told me to follow her so I did. She was sort of scary and I did not want to take my chances.  
"What the hell is this place?" Was the first thing I said to her.

"This is the Glade. Out there, that is the Maze. That is where the runners go. I am a runner." She said matter-of-factly.

"Okay. What do runners do? Besides _run_?"  
She gave me this not-so-friendly look.

"We run in the maze and try and find a way out. But that was not affective at all because wedecided to build a huge ladder up to the top. It is almost complete now but it has taken us two shuck years to build." She told me.

"What will runners do now since they no longer run in the maze?" I asked

"We will be the first ones to look around the top of the Maze. Run around to find a way out for good."

"Perfect. When do _we_ start?"

"What. Oh you mean u think you are a runner. Yea you ran pretty fast but-" she was cut off by a man and a woman.

Thewoman and man where both tall and skinny. Both build perfectly for running. The or should I say _girl_ had her tangled hat draped down her shoulders. The man or _boy_ had his as messy but shorter than hers. Their clothes dirty as  
can be.

"Hey Krystal" the boy said in a sad voice.

"Hey. This is the Greenie. Green bean. This is Jackson and Franna. They are runners with me" she introduces me.

"Yeaabout that" the boy who I assumed was Jackson said. "Franna and I are both scared of heights and I don't think we would make good runners anymore."

Franna looked at the ground in shame. As if it was the worst thing she had ever done in her life.

"So be it." Said Krystal. Then Franna and Jackson walked away with shame. Krystal turned to me and sighed.

"How would you like to be a runner?" 


	3. Chapter 3

"So do you?" Krystal said as she snapped in my face.

"Yea. I do." I replied sort of shakily. I kind of did not want to, but showing cowardice around Krystal may be the last thing I will ever do.

"Meet me by the ladder tomorrow morning. I will explain the expectations. And you will need supplies."

"Great. Are you going to give me a syllabus too?" I said sarcastically. My sarcasm may also be the death of me. Krystal just glared at me and jogged off into the sunset.

I was walking around, watching as all the people of the Glade lived together in harmony. _I wonder how long it took to build all of this._ Since I was so lost in thought, I wasn't looking where I was going I tripped over a hoe someone  
left on the floor. This boy came over to help me up.

"Sorry." I said, faceturning red.

"No. It's ok. That is Jerry's hoe. I don't know why he left it here." He said.

"You had one job Jerry." I said through a giggle. The boy laughed as well. His big blue eyes looking down at me.

"If you where wondering, it took us three or so years to get this started up." He said as he was walking away. "Oh and by the way, I'm Dylan."

"I'm... well, I don't know. ButI will let you know as soon as I remember." Then we parted ways. As I was thinking about our conversation, I remember he said it took three so years to get this started up. Wait, I never asked him out loud. That was  
only in my thoughts. I stood there for a good 2 minutes until the first man came up and spoke to me.

"I think oh should get some rest." He said

"I think you should tell me your name." I replied

"Oh yea. Thenames Jerry."

"Oh, Jerry. Youleft your hoe out in the open for me to trip on." I told him

"YES sorry. Josh and Dexter where beating each other up again so I had to run over. Anyway. Get some sleep."

"Ok."Then I walked over and got in my hammock. As I dozed off to sleep, I kept thinking about Dylan and our conversation. _It was like it was_ _ **telepathy**_.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a woman. _A woman?_ Yea I think it was. She was staring over me.

"Howmany have we sent?" She asked a man who was on the other side of the table. When my mind finally woke up. I realized I was on a table. Syrrounded with computers and some sharp metal objects that really didn't look very nice.

"She is out 16th." The man replied. Thenhe focused his attention to he metal tools.

"Thisis to save the people of the world. Or the remaining 4% from the flare. Remember W.I.C.K.E.D is good." Then she picked up the metal thing and shoved us right into my skull. THE pain was worse than anything I ever felt. I rolled over on the  
table then the world went black. 


	5. Chapter 5

I must have rolled completely off the table because I woke with my head right on a rock. I fell out of my hammock. Then something flashed over me. A thought was zipping around in my mind. IT took me a while to catch it. It was one word. _Malia._  
 _  
_

" **Malia**." I said as Dylan helped me to my feet.

"Malia? IS thatyour name?" He asked. A stupid question really.

"No. Its Bob. Of course it's Malia!"

"Come on. We should get you to Jerry."

He walked with me to Jerry.

"What's up?" He asked Dylan.

"Her name. It's _Malia_." He told him. Jerry grabbed my hand and raised it to the air.

" **MALIA!** " He yelled at the top of his lungs for the entire glade to hear. I had a name. 

* * *

As I was walking over to Krystal I saw two boys who I thought to be Dexter and Josh. Well because they where fighting. I ran over to break them up. I saw the talked one whacking the smaller one with Jerry's garden hoe. This other  
guy came over to help me tear them apart. I grabbed the hoe out of the tall ones hands as the boy help the other one back.

"Dexter, Youknow how upset Jerry will be to know that you got shucking blood all over his hoe!" He scolded the taller one who was Dexter.

Jerry soon ran over and escorted the boys away from the gardens and his precious hoe.

"Do they do that often?" I asked.

"Yep. This is also Jerry's second hoe. Dexter broke his first." He said.

"Oh your the Greenie. Your name is Malia right?"

"Yea. Malia. And you are?"

"Oh I'm Andrew." He told me.

Krystal jogged over to come and _rescued_ me. She stopped in her tracks.

"Hey Andrew." She said. "I heard you finally got a name you shank. Malia. Nice one. At least your not another Sarah. We have 3. Anyway. It's time. _We_ test the ladder."

"Great. Let's go."

We jogged off to the ladder what must be 10 stories high.

 _I don't want to die._ I thought.

 _I don't want you to die._ Said a voice in my head.

"What the heck?!" I said.

"What the shuck is going on?" She asked.

"Nothing. I was looking at the ladder. It's huge!" I told her. I covered it up well. *Good job Malia.*

*Yea, good job.* It was that voice again. I soon realized that the voice in my head was indeed Dylan. For he was looking at me with a confused face. I ignored it as I started up the giant ladder.

It took us 10 or so minutesto climb up the huge ladder. We finally got to the top of the maze. I saw outside the glade. But nothing good. Only more cement. Krystal stumbled bacl and almost knocked both of us off the wall. I regained  
my balance.

"What was that?" I asked nervously.

"You need to duck. So you dont hit your shuck head on the shucking glass wall." She told me. I passed her in order and dealt around. Strangely a wall that felt like glasss appeared at my fingertips. I dealt down. About to the and of my ribcage the glass  
ended. You have to bed down to cross.

"You need to bend over. " i yelled back at Krystal.

She did so and walked through the tiny opening. We had to crawl on our hands and feet. As we got further and further from the ladder this sound appeared. Some spiky thing appeared ahead of us. I stopped in my tracks.

"What is that?" I shouted.

"Thats a shucking half sized Geiger!" She yelled. "Turn around!"

I did what I was told and crawled as fast as possible back to the ladder. The greiver thing grabbed my leg. Then I kicked what i thought was itsface and kept crawling. We made it to the ladder. I grabbed a loose board from the ladder and slapped  
it. It then retreated back under the glass barrier. Krystal and I climbed down the ladder. When we get to the bottom i realized my leg was bleeding. Krystal took a look.

"No sting. Good for you." 


	6. Chapter 6

"What is a sting?" I asked. Sort of nervously.

"What a griever does to you. Then you go through changing. When you try and kill everyone. Trust me. It's bad news." She replied.

"Great. What are we going to do about those grievers?"

"Well, we can stab em. Get them to back off. We can try."

"Ok. Terrible idea... Let's do it."

We ran over to the map room and called a meeting with Jerry. I assume he is the so called _leader_. Krystal told him our plan with the sticks and he had nothing else in mind so that's what we are stuck with.

* * *

At the camp fire Jerry told the rest of the gladers our plan.

 _We are going to die._ I thought. Completely forgetting about how Dylan can read my mind.

 _Think positive._ He replied.

"Any questions?" Jerry yelled. "2 years in the glade! We finally found a way out!"

The crowd cheered.

"We leave first thing in the morning. Get some rest." He told us and we all walked to the tents. I pulled Dylan aside.

"How the hell can you read my mind?" I yelled at him.

"I... I... what?" He replied.

"You know what I am talking about!" _Don't be a dumb ass you shuck face!_

 _I'm sorry. It's as wierd for me as it is for you! I have no idea!_

 __

"I think it's telepathy. I don't care how dumb I sound." I said

"Me too. It is very wierd."

"Cool so, what do we do with it?"

"No clue. It doesn't work when you are asleep. I tried."

"Okay. We should probably walk back." I said.

After what felt like hours of talking and giggling I finally decided to go to bed. I have the most horrifying thought.

 _I'm in love with Dylan._

 __

 _I'm in love with you too._


	7. 7

_CRAP he heard that!_ I said trying my best not to talk to him. Then I realized the dangers of this. _He can't put himself in danger because of me._ The last thing I want is someone dying because of me. With everythingready for thegreat  
escape I can't think about Dylan all that much. Of course, I couldn't get him out of my head.

* * *

"Wake up shuckface!" I woke to Krystal yelling (and spitting) in my face.

"I'm awake." I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Then suddenly a wave of realization flushed over me. The worst headache washed over my head then it was gone with two words in my mind. _**WICKED is good.**_

 _ ****_

I stood up and pretended lol nothing happened. I was already late for the escapeand everyone was already gathered in the middle of the Glade.

"Any last words?" Jerry asked to the crowd. Krystal raised her hand and said  
"Malia get up here!" I heard her and obeyed.  
"Why don't you give the last words!" I was going to say something inspirational but all that came out was  
"WICKED is good" I saw as the crowd cocked their heads in confusion.  
Krystal looked at me giving that _what the shuck_ faces.  
"I mean, be careful, don't die." My head was mush from that one sentence coming out of my mouth. Out of the order of my eye I saw crystal facepalm and then Jerry started yelling again.  
"BE CAREFUL DON'T DIE." He yelled.  
Then the entire Glade started for the ladder.


End file.
